Tubes or hoses are known which are used for example with machine tools where they may carry cables, hoses, etc. between the machine frame and the support, i.e. generally for leading supply lines to a movable consumer or terminal end via an uncoiling loop. In known energy supply support conduits, tubes or hoses, the individual tube links are continuously concatenated and thus interconnected, by which means a link-tube of any length can be formed. However, such tube links are of relatively complex shapes, so that they must be manufactured of sheet metal with special stamping tools or of plastic with special moulding devices, which results in very high manufacturing costs. This is of special concern, since such tubes must be stocked in different cross-sectional sizes for a variety of applications, and since variable requirements exist regarding the possible bending radius of the said loop. That is why the supply of known tubes is limited to the most common dimensions, while the demand for less common dimensions can only be met approximately, which brings disadvantages that must be accepted.
Rectangular tubes wound from metal strips are commonly used, for example as energy supply conduits. It is known to constrain bending in one direction only by spacers inserted into the section externally on the bend, thus blocking movement in the other direction. However, these bent tubes have the disadvantage that in extended position they are twisted about their longitudinal axis; the twist is not only detrimental to their outward appearance, but that it also results in the tube being unable to stay straight on its intended path or in a track, thus limiting the length at which it can be used. Furthermore, the said characteristics result in an uneven load while the tube is bent, and this leads to uneven wear. For winding such tubes, only narrow strips can be used, and thus the surface dimensions are necessarily small, which means that the tube has a low lateral stiffness, and in relation to the number of radial ridges or ribs per tube length, the amount of material required is relatively large. Remnants cannot be utilized easily, since it is not economical to piece them together. Neither is it possible to repair a tube by inserting short pieces or tube elements. And finally, the manufacturing costs reflect the already mentioned disadvantages in view of different nominal tube widths and admissible winding radii. The winding radii can be influenced only by different configurations of the metal strips.